


Gotta stick together, right?

by AliceDixon



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Daryl Whump, Jesus looks after his blue-eyed angel, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceDixon/pseuds/AliceDixon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In reference to 6x12, instead of kidnapping Maggie and Carol, the Saviours kidnap Daryl instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely ship Daryl/Jesus and this is my first fanfic of this awesome pairing (so please be kind). And I am kind of Daryl whump fan, so here it goes.

“Whoa, whoa , boys , holdup. We gotta keep him alive, get him to Negan, he’d wanna talk to his asshole about his trash group. “

  
The kicks and beatings stopped. But someone was still upset and continued stomping on his shoulder that was radiating a burning pain up to his wrist. The kicker was duly dragged away.

  
Someone was shouting way too loud.

“This piece of shit and his friends deserve to die. Attacking and killing us ,while we are all out sleeping. Who the hell you assholes think you are , huh, fucking with us, fucking with Negan. Negan’s gonna have your hide off of you , man, and then I am gonna rip your throat out. “ A boot landed on his ribs again, the already bruised ribs, tearing away an unexpected gasp from him.

The ringing in his head slowly subsides now that no one is smacking it or kicking him into the wall. He knows he probably has a concussion from hit to the back of his head. His hands are chaffed from all the struggling he did trying to break free from the restraints and his legs are numb as well. His throat is parched dry and he can feel his right eye, check and jaw already starting to swell up.

He can hear murmurs above him and he lifts up his head to look at three guys engaged in a discussion at the far corner. Turning around slowly, he sees the fourth Savior staring at him while twiddling away with his knife.

“What are you looking at, redneck trash? “ Havent had enough, have you?

“Leave him be, Trevor. You’ll get your chance soon enough” Trevor grits his teeth and sneers at Daryl, eyeing him like he was a piece of pie.

Daryl pulls himself up to the corner as much as possible and leans against the wall, keeping in sight all four ruffians. His body is screaming in pain but he is not going to give the jerks the satisfaction of seeing him in pain. He cannot believe that he managed to get taken by them giving these assholes an advantage over his group. It had been stupid of him to go off on his own to the backyard of the building. The plan was always to go in twos or threes. Somehow, in the chaos after the alarm had gone off, he had gone running after one of the guys through the back door and managed to separate himself from Rick and Michonne. He had come across the row of cars parked outside and was checking out each of them when he heard the last car revving up. As he turned to aim his gun at the car, something cracked against the back of his head and everything had gone blank. When he had come around, he found himself in a dingy building with his arms and legs tied behind his back. He found four guys rounding up on him and before he knew it, the kicks and punches started.

  
*********************************************************************************

“They could’nt have gone far with the leaking fuel tank. Glenn and Rosita, you’re with me. Everyone else grab all the arsenal and head back. We need to leave now before any more of them come. “

  
Everything had gone well, too well that something has to go wrong. Law of averages is bullshit, Daryl had said.

Sasha and Abraham had come running out of the back door when they had heard the screech of the car rolling away. Sasha had shot at the car and she confirmed that she had hit the fuel tank when Rick and the rest of the group stumbled out into the open. It was a miracle that the car didn’t blow up because as Rick squinted at the car driving away, something hit him in the gut and a quick look around confirmed that the familiar figure and face, always by his side, was missing. A few frantic searches in the building and around it confirmed that he was no longer in the building leaving them to conclude that the fleeing Saviours had taken Daryl.

“I wanna come, help you.” Rick looks away from the group who had started to move to find Jesus by his side wearing a worried look.

“You don’t have to. The deal is done, you can go back to Hilltop now. This is our problem now.” Rick says as he continues to check his gun and fill his bag with ammo from Abraham.

“No, its my problem too. It was part of my plan. Let me help. An extra hand won’t hurt, right”

Rick looks up from his bag to see Jesus’ brows knitted in a frown and his hands subtly fidgeting, he has never seen him fidget, before. The lackluster smile that he throws out is only partly succeeding. Not having the luxury to figure out Jesus behavior, Rick gives him a quick nod and motions to Abraham to give Jesus more clips for his gun.

When Rick gets into the driver seat, and glances into the rear mirror, Jesus face is resolute and calm again but it doesn’t nearly mask the worry that he finds equally on everyone else’s face seated in the car.

  
**************************************************************

“So , asshole. What’s your name?” Daryl jerks up , he must have nodded off or something. The bulkiest one with tattoos on both his arm is advancing towards him. Daryl just scoots further into the corner and glares at the advancing figure. Daryl is startled as his hair is pulled and his head is yanked to the back. He struggles against the hold on his hair, only to end up generating more pain as the hold doesn’t let up but instead his head is yanked further back, causing him to wince.

“The man asked you a question, prick.” Daryl could feel the ghost of a breath as the person yanking his hair mutters into his ear. The bulky one squats in front of him and moves nearer closing in on Daryl who is still squirming.

“I asked you your na…..” Daryl’s head jerks up to meet up the guy’s nose in a quick slam causing the guy to fall on his ass and wriggle back holding his nose that starts to drip blood. Daryl’s smug smirk is wiped from his face as someone’s backhanded slap causes him to hit his head against the wall. This time its Trevor with his shit-eating grin who proceeds to kick him in his ribs again.

“Hold the son of bitch down” The one with the broken nose has wiped his nose on his sleeve and has drawn his knife out which glints in the little light that the windows let in. Trevor and the other guy pounce on Daryl and proceed to drag him away from the corner to push him down on the ground. Daryl tries to kick out with his tied legs but they get stomped instead. He squirms and struggles and his breathing hitches when he realizes that he is on his back held down by the two Saviours on either side of him. "Get off of me, assholes", Daryl shouts out hoarsely. Before he realizes what’s happening, a scream is ripped out from his throat as he feels a blinding white pain burst into his right shoulder. He sees the knife sticking out from of the corner of his eye as the guy proceeds to push the knife further in ever slowly and turning it. Daryl screams again through gritted teeth and his legs kick out in reflex at nothing, drawing laughter from the other two guys.

“Not so tough are you, asshole. This here is just the taster” And when the guys stops twisting the knife, Daryl finds himself gasping, his vision getting clouded with black dots. He could literally feel the blade of knife between his shoulder blade bones.

“ Now, where were we ? Yeah, your name, asshole.”

“Fuck off”, Daryl growls out in between ragged breaths only to feel the knife being dragged to the left of his puncture hole. Before he starts screaming again, Daryl vaguely registers that the fourth Saviour is no longer in the room with them.

  
***********************************************************************************

They found the car about 4 miles from the outpost, abandoned and left hidden in a track into the forest. They had been walking for about 20 minutes down the track when they heard the indistinct sound of a car engine being revved up. The car stuttered, whined and died again. From their hiding point, they could see a guy fiddling with the engine. With coordinated eye motions and hand signals, the team snuck up on the unsuspecting guy and Rick has his gun pointed at the guy’s temple, before the guy could reach for his gun.

“Where is he? You tell us where your friends are keeping our friend and you won’t die. “


	2. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue is on the way for Daryl who's having a rough time with the Saviours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for the late update but I wanted to make sure I put out a good job. I don’t really have a flair for writing but I really love to write about these two and so, I try. Hope you guys like it and thanks for all the kudos and comments. 
> 
> I am portraying the Saviours as savages because I think they are. Plus, after having their entire base annihilated, they are more likely to unleash their anger on the one person that they managed to capture. Poor Daryl, never mind, rescue is on the way and Rick is ruthlessly merciless when it comes to protecting his people.

The throbbing in his head is ear-splitting; sleep was lulling him into closing his eyes but every time his eyelids closed, the bastards kept slapping his face and when that didn’t really work, they started pummeling his ribs again. It was the same questions over and over again, his name, where is the group’s base and why did they attack this base. Their voices were becoming muddled up and the words were becoming jumbled up. He was still on the floor, he doesn’t think he can get up anyway. He knew his right shoulder was a mess because he could barely move an inch without a jolt of blinding pain shooting up his entire arm and shoulder, paralyzing him in place.

He is not sure if he was imagining it because of the concussion and grogginess that has enveloped him but he thought he heard what sounded  like a car horn. He saw or he felt the ruffians get up from the floor and move away. There were murmurs and someone came back to his side. A heavy weight settled on him and he tried to hold back whimpers as stabs of pain travelled up from his ribs. He could barely breathe but he strained his eyes open. The shitface Trevor was sitting on him, straddling and was smiling down on him as he leaned down very close to Daryl’s bruised face.

” you’re going home, boy, and we gonna take good care of you. “ Trevor’s eyes narrowed menacingly and he licked his lips.

Bulky Saviour and the other guy with a pug nose were all smiles as they came out from the pump house that they had been hiding out on spotting the car and their friend sitting in the driver’s seat. But as they got closer, the smiles fell away as they suddenly realized that its one of their own cars and Stan, who’s behind the wheels is wearing a deadpan look . But it was too late, before they could take out their guns , they found themselves staring down the barrel of a  shotgun aimed directly at them from behind the car.

“Throw your guns down and put your hands up.” Glenn shouts at them and starts moving from behind the car towards the Saviours. The bulky Saviour moves to pull out his gun only to be shot dead by Jesus who emerges from the other side of the car. The remaining savior puts his hands up as Glenn approaches him and pushes him down  to kneel.

“ On your knees, now.” He removes the guy’s gun and calls out to Rosita.

Rosita brings out the driver from the car at gunpoint and gets him to kneel on the ground too beside the other man.

Meanwhile, Rick has entered the pump house with his gun drawn, moving in steadily and checking avery nook and corner. He sneaks in silently into the only room that the building seems to have and comes across a thuggish looking guy straddling someone;  Rick would recognize the lace tied pants anywhere. The guy leans down to say something to Daryl who looks dazed before grabbing his hair and smacking his head to the floor. Rick’s blood curdles at the soft thud sound that reverberates in the room accompanied by a low groan. Just then,  the sound of a gunshot rings out clear, originating from the outside. Trevor jerks his head up and Rick moves in quickly to place the tip of his gun on the guy’s temple.

“Get off of him. Now” Rick grits out , his breathing catching as he glances at Daryl’s swollen face and burst lips laying prone on the floor. He releases a sigh of relief when Daryl turns his head towards Rick slowly and the right corner of his mouth quirks up a little.

“Well, well looks like the calvary is here to save the poor boy. “ Trevor slowly turns towards Rick, his lips drawing back in a snarl, eyes glinting with disdain as though Rick had interrupted his playtime. “Now, we can talk about this, you see…….”

Trevor moved fast but not fast enough for Rick. Rick pulled the trigger even before he could remove his gun from his holster and Trevor falls dead to the side. Daryl gasps under the weight of the dead man now laying halfway across his body.

Rick pushes Trevor off Daryl and cups Daryl’s face to get him to look at him. “Hey, hey you ok, Daryl? “ Daryl looks up at him and swallows before giving an imperceptible nod.

Rick helps Daryl  to sit up as he bites through whimpers and winces and quickly cuts away the rope binding his arms and legs.

“My shoulder…” Rick could barely catch Daryl’s hoarse words.

Rick checks his right shoulder underneath his shirt and grimaces at the handiwork of the Saviours. The wound on his shoulder was wide and deep and the spot was soaked with blood right through his back. His hair at the back of his head was also  matted with blood.

“Shit, what did they do to you, man. Come on, we gotta get you to Denise” Rick slings Daryl’s good arm over his neck and helps him to stand up.

“There’s four …of’em……”

“Yeah,  we  got them all. We’re good”

Daryl was dangerously swaying by the time he got to standing and Rick had to hold tight onto him just to make sure he didn’t fall face down to the floor. His breathing was hitched and he had his right wounded arm wrapped across his waist.

“I got you , I got you. “Together they slowly made their way out but after a few steps, Daryl falters.

“Rick, hang  on” Daryl grits out in between labored breaths.  “Negan wasn’t there. They were planning… to bring me to him. He’s not dead”

Rick stops in his tracks and Daryl glances up at Rick, pinching his nose, the unmistakable ‘Shit’ barely audible.

Rick looks back at Daryl and says nothing and they both continue walking.

Rosita, Glenn and Jesus look up when they see two figures emerge from the building and start walking unsteadily towards them. Rick is struggling to hold up Daryl who is hunched holding his waist and stumbling. Behind them, two stragglers appear from behind the pump house at a distance.

“You guys got this? Jesus turns to Rosita and Glenn.

“Yeah, go on.” Jesus rushes towards Rick and Daryl and promptly takes out the two walkers.

 “The son of bitches cut his right shoulder pretty bad. And I think he’s had a pretty bad hit to his head. “ Rick tells Jesus who’s scanning over Daryl from head to toe, his head slumped forward hugging the chest.

Amidst a string of muttered curses thrown together with groans and whimpers, Jesus gently places Daryl’s wounded shoulder over his neck and together, they support Daryl back to the car.

“ Is he ok? “ Glenn speaks up as they approach the car. His eyes giving a quick scan over on Daryl slumped between Rick and Jesus.

“ Yeah, but we have to get back quick. “

Daryl looks and acts all tough but the suppressed whimpers and groans that escape him make both Rick and Jesus cringe as they try to make him as comfortable as possible in the backseat.  “Don’t let him sleep ; Denise needs to check him first. I will be right back” Rick tells Jesus and leaves them to see the other Saviours who are still on their knees at gunpoint.

Jesus turns to look at Daryl who is slumped on the seat, looking pale with his chest heaving in ragged, shallow breaths. His right hand is still curled around his midriff.

Daryl’s eyes startle open as Jesus gently touches his other cheek that was not swollen. Daryl squinted his right eye open, his left eye, a blossoming purple blot, hiding a sliver of blue.

“Here, drink some water”. Jesus’ voice is laced with concern, his eyes are wide and bright as usual but tired. He brings the water bottle nearer to Daryl’s mouth and jerks his chin to tell Daryl to drink. Daryl takes a few sips slowly before he starts coughing into a fit that rakes his body.

After a while, his breathing relaxes somewhat, although it is still raspy. His eyes starts closing again as the fogginess of the sleep threatens to pull him under. He feels something soft press into his shoulder and jerks forward to see Jesus holding a folded bandage to his wound under his shirt.

“Fuckers. “ Daryl hisses out and lets his head fall back on the headrest.

“Don’t fall asleep, okay. The doc needs to look you over first. “ Jesus peers at him with his saucer-big eyes as he continues placing makeshift bandages in front and behind his wound.

After a beat of companionable silence, “You still here? Thought you would have gone by now” Daryl’s mumbled words tumble out slowly.

 “ Yeah… “ the smile was kind and sheepish at the same time. “I kinda like hanging out with you guys.” Jesus replies as he finishes taping up the bandage. Daryl tries to snorts but it ends up pulling at his burst lips which makes him wince. This guy is full of shit but he cannot deny the warm feeling that is spreading inside of  him thinking that his people came looking for him. His people and the long-haired prick that has been getting under his skin from the moment they met. He relaxes into the fuzzy sensation and calmness that is engulfing him, his pain a bit more bearable.

“I am gonna ask you one last time. Where is Negan and where is your base?”

The two remaining Saviours had remained silent throughout and had instead chosen to glare and sneer with contempt at Rick, Glenn and Rosita.

Rick clocks his Phyton and aims at the first guy they had caught.

“ We are all Negan, shithead” The other guy spits out instead,  eyes boring into Rick challenging him.

Bang.

Rosita and Glenn are taken aback by the shot that rang out and they both look at Rick and then at the Saviour lying dead with bullet wound dripping crimson red blood.

Rick aims his gun to the one remaining guy who is now looking down to the ground.

“Talk or you’re gonna be dead just like your friend here.” The muscles in Rick’s face are strung tight and his brows furrow menacingly.

Rosita moves to take care of two walkers that have stumbled out into the clearing. When she returns , Glenn motions Rick to move to the side.

“Rick, we need to get back. We should bring this guy back and find out about his group. “

“Nah. We are not bringing him back. Its too risky for him to know about Alexandria. We find out what we need and then finish him off, here, now. “

“Rick, he’s not gonna talk …….

“ Guys , we got company. Come on” Rosita jerks her head towards a couple of stragglers who have broken through the forest edge and are heading towards them.

Suddenly, the Saviour on his knees barrels into Rosita, knocking her down and grabs her in a chokehold with the gun pointed at her head, both of them still on the ground.

“Back off, now” the Saviour grits out at Rick and Glenn. And promptly yells as Rosita stabs his thigh with her knife. He lets go of her and goes to grab at the knife sticking out. When he looks up, he is staring up the barrel of Rick’s phyton. Rick stares Saviour down, his hands twitching to pull the trigger.

After a beat , “You try anything like that again, I will put a bullet in you, you get  that? The colour drains from the Savior’s face and his face contorts in pain. He gives a weak nod and returns to clenching his thigh.  

“We’ll put him in the trunk” Rick tells Glenn without taking his eyes off of the Saviour, his gun still trained on him.

The group drives back in an awkward silence, punctuated only occasionally by Daryl’s whimpers or groans. It had been a close call to losing one of them but they managed to pull through. All the adrenaline seems to seep away to be replaced with an urgent need to return home. When Rick glances through the rear mirror, he notices Jesus gently nudging Daryl whenever he seems to be nodding off to keep him awake. Rick breaks into a grin when it doesn't escape his attention that just 3 days ago, Jesus was laying on Daryl’s shoulder unconscious and this time, it’s Daryl who’s laying on Jesus shoulder, probably too out of it to realize and will probably vehemently deny it when he gets better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss the hippy ninja on TWD but am happy Daryl got his bike and crossbow. But he's totally fucked up inside.


	3. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is finally back home, safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, my apologies for the long long delay. I finally sat my ass down and finished it, this would be the last chapter. I realise I suck at multi-chap fics and I am done tormenting myself to finish chapters and feeling guilty for making readers wait. I realise I am not a good writer, nothing compared to the stuff I read in A03 (there are really amazing writers here and I am a big fan of them all) – one of the reasons I couldn’t finish is because I don’t think its good. Maybe I will write again, maybe not. If at all I am inspired and can convince myself, probably one-shots. So, anyways, here you go and I hope you like it.

They reached Alexandria as the sun was setting in. Rick and Jesus brought in Daryl to Denise’s place and as soon as the doc saw Daryl’s condition, soon whizzed around getting bandages and medicines with the help of Rosita. She and Rosita set about administering to a groggy and snappy Daryl while Rick and Glenn left to see to getting the Saviour into a proper holdup. Jesus hung around for a while in case they needed any help and the women seemed to be doing ok. Daryl was too out of it to register any protest and any weak disagreements or protests that did tumble out were soon admonished by Denise or Rosita. As soon as news spread that Rick was back and that Daryl was with Denise, his ‘family’ members started coming around, every single one of them wearing some degree of anxiety or worry.  Carol and Maggie Michonne and Carl, flooded into the room  but after taking one look at Daryl's degree of injuries and his fidgeting, they moved to wait outside the room. But when Jesus started to move away, Denise told him to hang around in case they needed any help.

When they managed to get rid of Daryl’s shirt and vest, Jesus cringed inside and he was sure he was not the only one. Daryl’s torso especially his left side was a blooming mess of black, blue and purple patches.

“ Okay, let me know….

“Ow, shit…”

“oh, sorry, but let me ….

“the fuck…..”

know if it hurts……..

“the hell” Daryl continues to hiss and huff and wriggle around.

“ I’m sorry, I’m sorry, but I have to know if you have any broken ribs.” Denise seemed awkward as she continued to press and prod Daryl’s chest and torso.

“Motherfucker….” Daryl grits out.

Jesus was trying his damndest  hard not to snicker because the situation was actually not funny except for Daryl’s colourful vocab and Denise looking spooked out like she was prodding an injured lion.

“Stop fidgetting and let her do her work, Daryl ” Rosita finally snaps and Daryl glares back at her with what little furiosity he had left. But he stops squirming to let alone Denise to continue her checking and wrapping bandages around him. But when Denise starts stitching Daryl’s shoulder up and made him turn around, Jesus felt his breathing hitch as he took in the landscape of scars that decorated Daryl’s back. He must have stared too hard or too long because when he shifted his gaze up, he saw Daryl staring back at him from behind his damp curtain of hair with an unreadable expression.

Daryl’s stare unhinged Jesus and there aren’t many things that unhinged him. A feeling of intrusion came over him reluctantly which he didn’t know what to do with. He decided that now is probably to make a move and stepped out. He was soon set upon by the others who were waiting outside as to what had taken place. Giving a full account as well as he can, he can’t help but notice the overwhelming concern and love that this group of people had for Daryl. There was almost a hint of envy because he knows he does not have this with the people of Hilltop. Sure, he is their ambassador and negotiator for their community and gets things done, but he never felt close to any of them nor he doesn’t think anyone would be this concerned should something happen to him.

By then, Glenn and Rick returned and Rick updated everyone about the Saviour who is now their prisoner.

Glenn notices Jesus who is leaning by the railing and approaches him.

“Hey, maybe you wanna go and wash up and change out of that” Glenn points to Jesus' shirt and only then, did he realize his white button down had a large patch of blood drying up, Daryl’s blood from when he was holding his wounded shoulder over his neck.

“I can give you some spare clothes. Go on and get some rest. You did good today” Glenn nods and flashes him a smile.

At that moment, Denise comes out wiping her hands in a towel. She looked tired but wore a content look.

“He’s ok now. Mild concussion, had to stitch the cut at the back of his head. A few broken ribs. His right shoulder is pretty bad but we managed to stitch it up , he will be out of action for a bit  but it should heal fine in 1 month or so. He’s resting now, gave him some painkillers and sleeping pills. “

“Thanks, Denise. “ Rick nods gratefully and pats her on her shoulder.

“Yeah, sure. I will keep an eye on him tonight make sure he’s okay. “

Rick steals a glance over Jesus who is eagerly listening in like everyone else.

“Can we see him?” Rick speaks what is on everyone’s mind.

“Yeah, but he’s out, you know with the sleeping pills and…..yeah, come on”

The family troops in and find an unconscious Daryl  breathing in heavy labored breaths. His right shoulder was bandaged and the arm was tucked into a sling. His forehead was covered with a bandage  with no bangs falling over his face, showing clearly his swollen left eye and cheekbone. More bandages peeked through from under the blanket that covered up to his chest.

“That’s probably the only time, you wont find him scowling. When he’s asleep” Maggie tells Jesus with an amused tone before laying a kiss on the sleeping man’s forehead. Carol cups his other not swollen cheek and places a kiss on the forehead as well before patting his hand. One by one start filing out till it was just Rick and Jesus left in the room.

“ I didn’t have the chance to thank you for your help today.” Rick voices out but his eyes are still fixed on Daryl.

“Yeah, no problem. I thought it was only right.. you know…since..” Jesus lets out a long sigh. He is not sure why the sight of the man bruised and in bandages is giving him a queasy feeling inside. Rick glances over to Jesus.

“ Its not on you. We made the deal, the attack was our choice. I am just glad no one got hurt, except maybe Daryl here.”

They both stay silent for a while watching the even rise and fall of Daryl’s chest, each lost in their own thoughts.

Rick was the first to break the silence. “Hey, why don’t you come over to my place, change and get something to eat. There’s a spare room you can stay. “

Jesus smiles. “Glenn offered too.  I think I will go over to his place. Make my move to Hilltop tomorrow.” Jesus says but has his eyes on Daryl who ‘s blissfully snoring lightly.

“Allright then” Rick nods and they both make a move back outside.

*****************************************

Sleep didn’t come easy for Jesus that night even after a hot shower, a nice meal from Maggie and the warm bed. His thoughts always came back to Daryl. Jesus realized he actually liked Alexandria a lot. Maybe it has to do with the people there like Glenn and Maggie who are nothing but lovely hosts and really good people unlike the prick, Gregory that he has had to put up with; he liked the big houses and big rooms with their privacy ; but he knew the real reason he liked Alexandria a lot and he knew he was skirting around it. He knew better than to indulge in his own agenda , after all he is here as the ambassador for Hilltop and he knew that was priority. Still, deep within his heart he knows a golden opportunity when he sees one. And Daryl Dixon is quite the jackpot, all brooding , mysterious , rough around the edges and  with a kind heart, the type he would always falls for back in the day. But he didn’t want to be reckless ; this was far too important for him to push through heedlessly and see what happens. There was also too much at risk that involved both communities and he really didn’t want to screw up any chances he has. So, mentally, he told himself that he will give it time but he will eventually get close to Daryl and maybe, win his heart?

Before he knew it, it was already dawn and he knew that he had to make preparations to head home. But he was eager to check in on Daryl and see how he was doing before he left, at least to give him some peace of mind while he was away knowing Daryl was getting better.  So, he said his goodbyes to Glenn and Maggie, made his vehicle arrangement with Aaron and went over to Denise’ s place. Denise ushered him in and updated him that Daryl’s was doing much better. When he steps into Daryl’s room, he finds Rick talking to Daryl who is sitting up at the head of the bed on propped pillows. Jesus was happy to find him not looking as pale as the night before and the dark lines under his eyes were fading, well at least for his right eye. He realized that they had both stopped talking and looked up to find piercing blue eyes boring into him. 

Rick turns around to smile at Jesus and ushers him in.

“So, I’m all decked to leave, gotta get to Hilltop before dusk” Jesus informs Rick but his eyes wander to Daryl who looks down when his eyes meet that of Jesus.

“ What are you gonna do with the Saviour? “ Jesus inquires as he looks back at Rick.

“He’s still not talking. We’ll wait and see how long he wants to go on that path, then we’ll decide.”

 _“_ You got your vehicle all sorted? “ Rick asks back Jesus to which Jesus nods.

“I am gonna go and check if everything’s ready then. You get some sleep” Rick tells Daryl as he taps him on his okay shoulder and leaves, nodding at Jesus.

Jesus looks back at Daryl to find him staring at him with an unreadable expression.

“What is it? “ Jesus asks Daryl.

“Thanks … you know, helping us the other day and for, ………..coming after me.” Daryl’s voice is soft and sounds unsure. His eyes are heavy-lidded, probably still on medication.

Jesus looks at him for a moment, enjoying the rare docile Daryl that he is seeing for the first time and not the high-strung one that he used to see. Somehow Jesus finds it endearing to see another version of Daryl under the all-tough exterior that he always seems to project.

“Yer staring. “ Daryl’s gruff voice startles Jesus.

“Yeah, …" Jesus stammers "you look…..better. The Saviours really did a number on you, didn’t they? Jesus somehow found his comprehension  back and strung his words together.

“It’ll heal. They always do” something in his tone hit Jesus in the pit of his stomach. He’d seen Daryl’s scars and he is fully aware of what they mean. He is eager to find out more about him but he knows that its too soon and he has to earn Daryl’s trust first if its anything that he thinks Daryl’s past is.  

 “Well, you take care of yourself. You scared a lot of people when you disappeared” Jesus grins and wants to add that he is on the list as well but stops short when he looks at Daryl staring at him. He turns around and makes his way to the door.

“ Hey, Paul…Uhm, you take care of yourself too, right, out there” Jesus turns around and he practically beamed at Daryl. No one calls him by his first name, so he was pleasantly surprised to hear Daryl call him that.  

“ Yeah, sure. I will be seeing you around.” Daryl nods his head and the two share an awkward silence before Jesus walks out of the door, leaving Daryl to settle back into a medicated lull.

Jesus makes his way to the front gates to find Rick and a few of the others milling around his vehicle. After saying his goodbyes, Jesus ends up shaking his hands with Rick last.

“ Thanks for everything again. You’re always welcome to Alexandria any time. “

“Yes, thanks. I like this place” Jesus smiles. “ A lot” and smiles wider.

Jesus gets into the passenger seat and starts the car. Rick leans on the open window and considers Jesus for a minute before speaking.

“You know, Daryl was never one of the us in the beginning. He took a long time to warm up to us, to trust us and be a part of the family. He came with a lot of baggage and he’s still working them out. I won't hesitate to say that he’s one of the reasons I am still here , my son and daughter too. He always steps up, he always takes care of his family. And we look out for him too.”

Rick says all this slowly, his focused eyes never leaving Jesus and they are kind. Jesus patiently listens as well.

“Do you want to let me know why you are telling me all this? “ Jesus asks with a sincere smile.

“ I think you know. It takes a while for him to trust but when he does, you’ve earned his friendship and loyalty… and love.”

Rick fixes Jesus with a knowing stare but the corners of his mouth twitch just the slightest.

Jesus returns Rick’s stare and acknowledges by giving a wide sincere smile , his eyes  reflecting a solemn understanding of unspoken words.

“ I’ll remember that.”

 

 


End file.
